Sinking
by Katsuki Shizenno
Summary: Being the head of a prestigious household at a young age can sometimes be difficult. That's when it helps to have a supernatural butler around. Seemingly, this is becoming a trend?
1. Prologue

**_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it._**

It was a rainy, spring day at the Phantomhive mansion. On this particular day, Ciel Phantomhive and his servants were busy as ever because an important guest was coming. It had all begun about a week ago. Queen Victoria had given him orders to provide for a young teenage girl named Michelle Beverly for small while. According to the information he had received, Michelle was the daughter of a woman who was close to Queen Victoria but had lost her villa due to a natural disaster. He had ordered his demon butler Sebastian to make sure everything was perfect and knew it would be. There was barely anything Sebastian was incapable of. Now, the real question is, no matter how perfect the Phantomhive mansion was, were they ready for this guest.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock a.m. The guests would be arriving soon, so Ciel began to make his way down the stairs when Sebastian informed him that the guest was arriving at that very moment. To be this punctual was odd. He hoped she wasn't like the Marchioness of Midford, his fiancee's mother. Ciel had no idea how little like her his guest was. When Sebastian opened the door for the guest, everyone from the cook, to the maid, to the gardener seemed surprised. Even the house steward, Tanaka, seemed a bit astonished.

Michelle Beverly was a pretty girl but a true oddity. She was dark-skinned with dark, long hair. She had striking eyes that were almost amber in color and wore glasses. Her outfit was unusual as well. She was wearing a black, gothic dress that stopped just below her knees with cobalt blue stockings and a matching, small top hat. Two butlers were with her, one at each of her sides. One had black hair that fell messily into his face, more towards the right side of his face; he had burgundy eyes. The other was had dirty-blonde hair, with eyes that almost looked pink in color.

The black haired butler gave a quick bow. "I am Hadley Brandt. Butler to Mistress Michelle Beverly."

"And I am Sergio Ingram," the blonde butler bowed as well. "Also a butler to Mistress Michelle."

"Allow us to thank you for providing for us," Hadley continued. "Excuse our Mistress. She doesn't speak very much."

Michelle simply studied Ciel.

"It is not a problem," Ciel said.

He found it awfully odd though, how she wouldn't speak, even before a higher-up. No curtsey, nothing. He decided he would have Sebastian try to find out more about her later on. For the time being he had Sebastian show Michelle and her two butlers to their rooms and help them get settled in; then he had lunch with them. After this Michelle simply left for her room. That was the last Ciel saw of Michelle on that day. But the next morning, at breakfast, would be more eventful, perhaps in a way that wasn't desired.

**_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fic for this fandom so thank you for reading. Oh, and if you don't like OCs, I'd suggest not reading anymore._**


	2. Her Butlers

**_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it._**

The next morning, Ciel awoke as Sebastian opened the curtains. It was still dark and gloomy outside and the rain was pouring down. As Sebastian helped him get dressed, he asked about the guests.

"They seem to be pleased with the preparations," Sebastian reported. "Although Miss Michelle does not associate with anyone else but her butlers. You would think she would have better manners."

"Indeed," Ciel replied, now fully dressed.

"I have prepared for the Young Master to have breakfast with Miss Michelle, as planned."

"Very well."

With this Ciel made his way downstairs to the dining room. Michelle was already seated at the dining table opposite his own chair. Her two butlers were beside her as before. She seemed rather content, eating a blueberry scone.

"Is the meal to your liking?" Ciel asked, sitting down.

Michelle looked at him, and then nodded slightly.

Well at least she did something.

"Your servants cook well," she said quietly.

She was speaking now. Maybe she had just been shy?

"Are you interested in literature, Miss Michelle?" Ciel tried.

Michelle seemed to perk up. "Oh yes. Very much. Although I usually don't read books that don't have tragic endings."

Her face frowned at the thought.

Ciel was confused. A person who hated happy endings?

"It's so much less realistic when they have happy endings and whatnot," Michelle continued, musing. "It's very much annoying. It must be wonderful to be a writer. That way you can write about the brooding sadness people feel and the anger that leads to the tragedies before being cosumed by them yourself, one day in time. It could happen to you anyday, Ciel Phantomhive."

What was she talking about?

Michelle continued eating. Most of breakfast passed in silence from that point until Michelle looked around, pondering something, although Ciel couldn't tell what.

"Where is your butler?" Michelle asked, finally.

"Tending to other matters," Ciel replied.

"Can I meet him?"

Ciel couldn't imagine why she would want to but agreed to let her. He called Sebastian and he was there in a matter of seconds.

"You called, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, Miss Michelle wanted to meet you," Ciel replied.

Michelle studied Sebastian for a moment and then threw a knife from the table at him. Sebastian ducked and it wedged into the wall.

"Do you have a problem?" Ciel asked, a bit perturbed and quite bewildered.

"No," Michelle replied, and then got up from the table. Without another word she retired to her room.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, the rain had stopped. Around this time, the phone rang. Ciel answered it and heard a woman's voice on the other line.

"Hello?" she spoke. "I'm sorry for calling so late."

So late? What was she talking about?

"May I ask who's calling?" Ciel asked.

"Oh! Michelle Beverly."

What? But wasn't Michelle Beverly upstairs in her room?

"We got caught in the rain and had to stay at an inn for all of last night," the woman on the other line explained. "The power was out because there was a large storm where we were so we weren't able to call. I hope we caused no inconvenience. We'll be coming later on tonight, if possible."

"That is not a problem, Miss Michelle," Ciel replied.

"Good! Goodbye, Earl Phantomhive."

The woman hung up and Ciel did as well before calling Sebastian.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, as he entered the room.

"We received a call just now, Sebastian," Ciel explained. "A call from a Michelle Beverly. She said she had been caught in a storm yesterday and was never able to arrive so she's coming later tonight."

"A Michelle Beverly?" A devilish smile spread across Sebastian's face. "What are your orders, Young Master?"

"It seems we have special guests here, Sebastian," Ciel replied. "We should treat them accordingly."

"Oh, how nice of you," a male's voice said.

Sebastian's eyes widened; he was feeling a strong supernatural aura. He turned to see Hadley, Sergio and their Mistress at the door.

"We expected you to figure it out sooner or later," Sergio said.

"Indeed," Hadley smirked.

"So who are you, really?" Ciel asked.

"I am Hadley Brandt, and my friend over here is Sergio Ingram, as we told you before. We did not lie."

"So what about your Mistress?"

Hadley smiled, being quite entertained by the matter. "Well how do you know that our Mistress is not Michelle Beverly?"

"I'm not a fool," Ciel replied.

"Young Miss?" Hadley looked to his Mistress for approval.

She stepped forward. "My real name is Jacquetta Crawford."

Ciel studied the girl. So what were her motives?

"Hadley, get rid of them," Jacquetta commanded.

"Yes, milady," Hadley responded before coming at Sebastian. Sebastian kicked at Hadley numerous times but Hadley was extremely fast. Also, Sebastian was sure that Hadley and Sergio were the ones emitting the supernatural aura. But why had he not noticed it before? Hadley kicked at Sebastian and Sebastian blocked it with his arm. There was a huge amount of force behind Hadley's blows.

"Sergio, go," Jacquetta said.

Sergio appeared behind Sebastian in a swift motion with a long sword and tried to slash Sebastian; Sebastian avoided it but not before Hadley delivered a kick to his side. Sebastian slid back a little but stood firm. Sergio was back at him in an instant wielding the sword at an incredible speed. Sebastian could easily dodge and grab the sword but he decided on a different approach. Sergio jabbed at him numerous times, but Sebastian leaned back, and Sergio jabbed Hadley instead.

"Hadley!" Sergio gasped, pulling the sword back out.

Hadley seemed to be in pain but not hurt substantially. He growled at Sebastian. Sebastian quickly got up and made good use of the window by pushing Sergio out of it before he could retaliate.

Hadley grabbed Sebastian by the collar. "You son of a-!"

Sebastian was easily able to knock him down before he could even finish his sentence. He noticed a gun in Hadley's pocket and pulled it out. He put it to Hadley's neck.

Hadley cursed. "I'm impressed. Sebastian, is it?"

"That's enough, Hadley, Sergio," Jacquetta said.

"Alright," Hadley replied.

At that moment, Sergio hoisted himself up to the windowsill. "As you wish, Miss Jacquetta. Sebastian, would you be ever so kind as to get off Hadley? Now."

Sebastian stood; Hadley did as well and in a moment him and Sergio were at Jacquetta's side once again.

Sergio picked up Jacquetta. "We'll be taking our leave now."

"Goodbye, Ciel," Jacqutta said, simply.

With this they jumped out the window and were gone.

**_A/N: Thank you for reading, everyone. ;)_**


	3. His Butler, Bewildered

**_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it._**

After Jacquetta left, the real Michelle Beverly came to stay with them for 2 weeks and then, at the end of that time, everything went back to normal. It was as if Jacquetta didn't exist and that was just how Ciel wanted it. Then, one day, a case came up about a high officer that had turned up missing. Queen Victoria thought that the matter was most unnerving and ordered Ciel to get to the bottom of it. According to the report he received, the man was not seemingly murdered. Ciel thought it through. Perhaps the kidnapper was killed him in a secretive place? He knew just who to ask that question.

* * *

A small while later, he and Sebastian arrived at the Undertaker's place.

"Undertaker, are you in?" Ciel asked.

Undertaker swooped down from the ceiling. "Earl Phantomhive." He grinned.

"We've come to talk to you about an important matter."

"Find yourself a seat and I'll get some snacks."

Undertaker left to get snacks as Ciel tried to find a place to sit, which was ever so difficult when basically all that could be seen was coffins. Finally, Ciel found a stool by a purple coffin. Then Ciel heard a mumbling sound.

_What in the world?_

A second later he heard it again. It was coming from the purple coffin!

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged glances. Then Sebastian noticed the coffin was open slightly. Sebastian walked over and moved the top of the coffin off to see a girl on a bed of rose petals. Moreover, that girl was none other than Jacquetta Crawford.

Just then the Undertaker came back into the room with some odd looking snacks.

He looked at them. "What?"

"So she died even with those two butlers of hers," Ciel mused, looking at the dead Jacquetta. "How interesting."

Suddenly, Jacquetta stirred.

Ciel's eyes widened.

"You thought she was dead, didn't you?" Undertaker grinned. "She's not."

Ciel was bewildered. "But she's in a coff-"

Jacquetta sat up, rubbing her eyes, being disturbed by the noise. She put on her glasses and looked around.

"Oh," Jacquetta looked at a confused Ciel. "Hello, Ciel. Nice to see you again."

She stood, rose-petals falling off of her all-black ensemble featuring an elegant, all-black Lolita-style dress that stopped at her knees; black, sheer stockings and black mary-janes. She looked at the snacks in Undertaker's hand happily and grabbed some to eat.

"Why were you sleeping in a coffin?" Ciel managed.

"Taking a nap," Jacquetta said, simply, between bites.

Silence.

"A habit she got from us, I suppose."

A familiar voice led their eyes to the door where Hadley and Sergio were walking in.

"Fancy seeing you here," Hadley grinned.

Sebastian followed him with his eyes.

"We're not going to attack you," Sergio assured them.

The two moved over to where Sebastian and Ciel were standing.

"So whatever are you doing visiting Undertaker?" Hadley questioned.

"That doesn't concern you," Ciel replied.

"It has something to do with the missing officer," Sergio observed.

Ciel didn't reply. Instead he turned to the Undertaker and inquired about the officer. It turned out there was no corpse, so the man hadn't being killed. That meant they would have to try a different method of investigation. As they headed for the carriage, Ciel and Sebastian could hear footsteps behind them. When they looked over their shoulder, Jacquetta and her two butlers were right behind them.

"Do you want something?" Sebastian gave the a half-glare.

"Yes, quite," Sergio replied. "Will you allow us to ride with you? I can drive."

After thinking it over, Ciel consented.

A moment later, Sebastian and Ciel we're riding with Hadley and Jacquetta.

"So, Earl Phantomhive," Hadley began. "I figure you're wary of us being with you but don't worry about it. What happened before, us infiltrating your house and whatnot? That was just a simple jaunt, so to speak."

"A jaunt?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, you see, we ever so wanted to know about you. So we simply came to find out."

"That's how you find out?" Ciel asked, incredulous. "Invading someone's house is how you find out about them?"

Hadley chuckled. "Miss Jacquetta is quite interested in others like us."

"'Like us'?" Ciel asked. "So I was right when I supposed you were _different_."

"Yes," Hadley replied. "I'm sure your butler noticed it, yet, he cannot see _what_ we are. Do you know why? Sergio is a master of disguise. He can hide our true form so well it's uncanny. But it does have it's flaws."

Sebastian and Ciel said not a word.

"So," Hadley continued. "I will give you a while to guess what we are before revealing it to you. Now if you would just trust us. We can help you with this case. We'll make it a breeze. We only want you to accept us. _Peacefully_."

Jacquetta held out her hand to Ciel. He thought it over and shook it.

Then he turned to Sebastian, "One slip-up and their dead, understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied.

**_A/N: Thank you for reading, everyone. ;)_**


	4. His Butler, Observant

**_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it._**

Soon they had reached Ciel's mansion. Upon exiting the carriage, Jacquetta, Hadley and Sergio bid their companions farewell and seemingly disappeared into the dense forest. Ciel and Sebastian retired to the Phantomhive mansion promptly. Whatever could this Jacquetta be up to? The next morning, Ciel was even more surprised to read in the newspaper that the officer had been found and had returned to his family. Moreover, Sebastian and him had nothing to do with it which led to the question of who found his man and returned him so quickly. The most reasonable answer was that Jacquetta and her two butlers had done it.

Regardless of who did it Queen Victoria was satisfied, and once again Jacquetta disappeared out of their lives.

Of course, her absence wasn't permanent or long lasting. A week later, a letter was delivered to the Phantomhive mansion. It was an invitation from Jacquetta to a dinner at her mansion the coming day. Ciel had a curiosity about Jacquetta and so decided to go along with it.

As Sebastian drove the carriage down the foreboding, dark road that led to Jacquetta's residence Ciel wondered what kind of person would live in such a place. All of the trees lining the road were dead and old, some even rotting, even now in the midst of spring. All of their leaves had fallen and blown away some time past. The bare branches of the trees intertwined overhead like outstretched fingers grasping for something unknown. The grass was dull and the closest thing to blooming flowers were an odd kind of weed that looked similar to small, white, gossamer snowballs on a wiry stem. They barely populated the area and only succeeded in giving the road a ghostly look, rather than one of gentle softness.

When they arrived at Jacquetta's manor house, they were met with an appearance just as gloomy. The manor house itself had an overall Gothic appearance with a wrought-iron fence and Gothic-style features, windows and arches. More of the odd puff-weeds spotted the well-groomed yard. The low-hanging clouds did the eerie atmosphere justice. Ciel half expected a graveyard to be on the premises and was almost surprised there wasn't. After all, the whole setting was so fantastical and unreal.

As Sebastian opened the carriage door, it began to rain. They made their way up the front steps and knocked on the door.

Hadley was at the door at once.

A smile crossed his face. "Good evening, sirs. We've been expecting you. Come in."

He ushered them inside. The inside of the house consisted of yet more Gothic style, but it wasn't as dreary for Jacquetta seemed to be fond of the colors red and purple. He led them down up the stairs and down a corridor. There were many paintings lining the wall, many of landscapes, churches or Gothic buildings but none that Ciel recognized to be by any well known artists. Nonetheless, they were of extremely high quality.

Hadley led them to a room that was beautifully decorated in a way quite differently from the rest of the manor. Even though it kept its deeper hues, bows and dolls decorated this room. It almost made Ciel think of his fiancee Elizabeth's decorating. But these doll's stares were hollow and creepy. Some held fake weapons or wore bandages as if involved in an injury. Others had stitch marks like some sort of Frankenstein.

Ciel corrected himself. It was like a macabre version of Elizabeth's decorating.

On the far side of the room, Jacquetta sat on a lavish divan. She was seemingly using Sergio as her doll. Or so Ciel presumed, seeing as Sergio was dressed in a dark, knee-length dress and high-heels.

Sebastian didn't know what to make of it.

A moment later, Jacquetta and Sergio took notice that their guests had arrived.

A look of delight came over Jacquetta.

"Ciel, you came," Jacquetta walked over and looked at him with those odd, amber eyes of hers. "You came for dinner, right?"

"Yes, that is, you did send me and invitation for dinner," Ciel watched her.

"Yes, indeed. Hadley. Sergio."

"Yes, milady," her two butlers replied and then were gone in a second.

With that Jacquetta grabbed Ciel's hand an clasped it between hers.

"Don't you get curious sometimes, Ciel?" she asked, intently.

"Curious?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Yes, about that world outside your own. More importantly other people. Others like you and their worlds?"

"No."

A look of confusion crossed Jacquetta's face. "'No?'"

"It doesn't concern the Queen so is therefore of no importance to me," Ciel replied, simply.

Jacquetta's face darkened with displeasure. "Not even if they could pertain to you? Your family's murder? Some little bit of information like that?"

Ciel stopped short.

Jacquetta's face softened into a little, devilish smile. "We'll talk later, Ciel Phantomhive. Right now I must prepare for dinner. Make yourself at home."

With this she left the room but her words lingered behind in Ciel Phantomhive's ears.

**_A/N: Thank you for reading, everyone. ;) If you have any ideas or requests PM me, or, if you're an anon reviewer just leave it in a review. Arigato. :)_**


	5. His Bulter, Comprehending

**_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it._**

After Jacquetta made her questionable offer and left the room to prepare for dinner, Ciel and Sebastian left the creepy room Jacquetta had been sitting in and made their way back down the hallway from which they came. Now, as they were approaching the stairway, they came upon a young man standing in the hallway. It was as if he was waiting for them. He had short, shaggy, platinum blond hair and glimmering, green eyes. He was wearing glasses and a grey suit with a black bow tie. Ciel watched as, for a split second, Sebastian and the young man exchanged odd glances.

"Are you in need of something, kind sirs?" the young man asked.

"No," Ciel replied. "We're just headed downstairs."

"Allow me to escort you to the dinning room."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged confused glances.

"Escort?" Sebastian inquired.

"Yes, escort," the young man replied, unwaveringly.

With this he began to lead them downstairs.

Not having much of a reason not to, Ciel and Sebastian followed.

"I'm Bennett, by the way," the young man introduced himself. "I'm the house steward."

Bennett led Ciel and Sebastian into the dining room. The dining room had a darker appeal to it than the rest of the house and was decorated in hues of grey and dark blue. A vase of blue roses was the centerpiece on the table; the chairs were made of dark mahogany wood with blue cushions in them. The white tablecloth was the only bright thing in the room.

"Dining with Miss Jacquetta today, are we?" Bennett asked as Ciel sat down. Then a devilish sought of smirk crossed his face. Ciel thought he heard a sought of snicker from him.

About this moment, Sergio entered the room wearing an apron with a tray of hot food.

"I hope the food is to your liking, sir," Sergio said cheerfully. "Miss Jacquetta should be down in a moment." With this, he headed back to the kitchen.

Ciel figured Sergio was in charge of the cooking. Although, he thought it odd he was wearing an apron instead of chef's attire. He heard a clicking noise and took notice to the fact that Sergio still had on the high-heel shoes. Ciel decided the apron wasn't so odd.

As Ciel was still gathering his thoughts, a very slender young woman in maid attire stepped into the room. Her wide, bright, blue eyes and long, blond, curly hair plus her petite stature gave her the appearance of a living doll. Standing next to her was Jacquetta, in an elaborate, grey chiffon dress that stopped at her knees with black lace trimmings, black stockings and grey shoes. Once again, Ciel saw Sebastian exchange glances, this time with the maid.

Jacquetta sat herself down at the table in the chair opposite Ciel.

"Is the food to your liking?" she asked.

"Yes, it's quite impressive," Ciel replied.

"Good."

Dinner passed in mostly silence, except for some cordial banter. Jacquetta was a well educated girl, Ciel could tell by her speech; and he could tell by the way she ate that she had good etiquette. He presumed she was probably from a family in the higher class-possibly the nobility-before she came to be where she was now. When Ciel really thought about it, he really knew nothing of what social class she was currently in. She definitely wasn't poor with such a nice manor.

As dinner came to a close, a clap of thunder interrupted Ciel's train of thought.

Bennett looked out the window. "My, my. The weather's become quite bad, hasn't it?"

"Indeed," Jacquetta agreed. "Ciel, you should stay the night."

"No, we should be getting back to the mansion," Ciel returned.

"But we haven't been able to talk. Come, come Ciel. We have many things to talk about."

Jacquetta grabbed Sebastian and Ciel by the hands and led them to the staircase. Since his young master didn't seem to be putting up much resistance, Sebastian went along with it.

* * *

In the end, Sebastian and Ciel ended up staying. Jacquetta led them to one of the guest rooms. It was less eccentrically decorated than the other rooms. There was no presence of creepy dolls and paintings. This guest room was decorated in shades of dark blues and greens. The bed was queen size with blue comforters; there was a mahogany wardrobe on the left side of the room and a mirror. In the middle of the room was a table with a forest green tablecloth and two chairs; there were a few bells on the wall you could ring for service.

Hadley put some suits that were Ciel's size, a robe and a nightgown on the bed.

"You can use these while you stay," Jacquetta said. "Just pick whatever you would like."

Sebastian wondered why a girl like her would have these things. There was surely no one around that was small enough to wear them.

"Sebastian," Jacquetta turned to the black-clad butler. "You can sleep in the servant's quarters down the hall. Ciel and I will have tea and talk a while in the sitting room before going to bed. Why don't you have some fun with the others? Your master will be able to reach you anytime by ringing one of the bells."

"Fun?" Sebastian smirked at the comment.

"Of course. I'll be waiting in the sitting room, Ciel."

With this, Jacquetta left the room.

Hadley proceeded to attempt to lead Sebastian down the hall. When Sebastian resisted, Ciel waved his hand.

"Go on," he said, talking more with his eyes (or rather, eye) than his mouth. "I'm sure you'll have fun getting to know each other."

Sebastian immediately got the hint. "Certainly, young master."

With this, Sebastian followed Hadley down the dark hallway as the wind howled on that stormy night.

**_A/N: The next chapter should include a lot more of Sebastian plus Jacquetta's servants. ^-^ By now, you may have noticed that Jacquetta's has a rather puzzling-sought of inconsistent-personality. There's a reason for that, that you'll see later. :) Oh, and I had almost forgot. An anonymous reviewer, Honey And Spice, has asked me if this fanfiction was going to contain any romance. Well, romance isn't going to play a major part in this fanfiction aside from simple crushes and whatnot. So sorry for those who want some major pairings. But regardless, if it goes as planned there will be a tiny bit. Anyhow, thank you all for reading. :D _**


	6. His Butler, In the Dark

**_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it._**

Hadley opened a door at the end of the hall that led into another wing of the manor and began to lead Sebastian down another corridor.

"So," Sebastian began, casually. "How long have you been Miss Jacquetta's butler?"

"Why do you ask?" Hadley replied.

"Oh, simple curiosity is all."

"Well, why don't you tell us about yourself first?"

Hadley opened a door and led Sebastian into a small, dimly-lit room with a few windows. In this room was another table and some chairs with black cushions in them where the other servants were having their leisure time. There was also a dark blue divan and a lamp on a small table beside it. Bennett was playing chess with the blonde maid from before; Sergio was reading a book. As Hadley approached, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to him. Sebastian assumed Hadley was in charge of all of the other servants.

"Today Sebastian will be staying with us," Hadley announced. "Please be on your best behavior, if you would."

The other servants nodded in understanding.

"Has everyone introduced themselves?" Hadley asked, sitting on the divan next to Sergio.

"Well, most everyone," Sebastian replied, eyeing the silent, doll-like maid.

The maid looked up from her chess game and her azure eyes locked with the butler dressed in black.

"Louise," she said, simply and quietly.

"Louise?" Sebastian repeated.

"That is my name. How do you do?"

Sebastian chuckled. What an odd woman.

Bennett turned to Sebastian and smiled kindly. "Would you fancy a game of chess, Sebastian? Perhaps a game of cards?"

"Oh, you should have some tea and sweets," Sergio chimed in. "I made the sweets myself."

"Or…," Hadley rose, grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him over. "You could come over here and tell us more about yourself."

Sergio pulled Sebastian down onto the divan. "Indeed!"

Louise and Bennett's attention were quickly turned away from their game and towards Sebastian.

"Oh there's nothing interesting about me," Sebastian said cordially. "I am only one hell of a butler."

A look of amusement flashed by Hadley's face. "Oh? Well I think you're awfully interesting. Not to mention your Master."

"Oh, yes, he's quite cute," Bennett said, almost mockingly. "He's always so serious and poised."

"Much unlike our darling Mistress," Louise smiled. "I like her fine the way she is, nonetheless."

Sergio and Bennett chuckled, almost darkly.

As Hadley watched his courteous but cunning guest, he noticed a little something. Sebastian seemed to always be watching the clock. They were quick glances, barely noticeable, but Hadley easily saw them due to his powers.

"Is something wrong, Sebastian?" Hadley asked. "You seem to be preoccupied with that clock. Is something scheduled to happen or are you just admiring the workmanship?"

"Oh, it's just that the Young Master tends to like a cup of milk around this time," Sebastian replied. "I shan't be long."

With this, he hurried out the room. In reality, there was something that he didn't want his master to know.

* * *

The trees outside Jacquetta's manor house rustled as the wind howled through their branches and the rain made a rumbling noise as it pelted the windowpane of the sitting room. Ciel had come to the sitting room to find out whatever Jacquetta's game was.

"So what do you want?" Ciel asked firmly.

"Want?" Jacquetta asked. "Nothing."

"Then whatever do we have to talk about?"

"I implied earlier that I had information on the murder of your parents."

"Yes. What of it?"

"That isn't entirely true. But, I might have some leads for you."

Ciel looked at the girl intently and thought about the situation.

He folded his hands and leaned forward in his chair. "Leads?"

"Yes," Jacquetta replied, matter-of-factly. "After a certain Phantomhive tragedy, certain events befell you, did they not Ciel? Events you wish never to speak of."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, do you not? Are you keeping yourself from remembering? Speaking on the matter of remembering, I think there is something rather suspicious about your demon butler."

"Suspicious? About Sebastian?"

"Yes, I think he is hiding-"

Jacquetta was cut off in mid-speech as Sebastian himself entered the room with a silver tray that had two glasses on it.

"I brought you some warm milk, Young Master," Sebastian said, kindly.

He placed the glass on the table before Ciel.

Jacquetta stared at Sebastian with her piercing eyes.

"There is some for the Young Miss as well," Sebastian held out the remaining glass for Jacquetta.

Jacquetta took the glass silently and then stared at the milk for a moment.

"It's not poisoned, I assure you," Hadley entered the room. "I watched him prepare it."

Jacquetta sipped it and then glanced between Ciel, Sebastian and Hadley.

She locked eyes with Sebastian and gave what seemed like a slight smirk.

Sebastian gave a quick glare at the young woman as Ciel looked on in confusion.

"I am going to bed now," she said simply, rising from her seat. "I'll give you what you need tomorrow, Ciel. Have a nice rest, and good night."

With this, Jacquetta left with Hadley following behind her.

Ciel sat in the sitting room for a while, contemplating the night's events and, more importantly, Jacquetta's words as he sipped his milk. Every time saw her, he just ended up more confused than before. This irked him greatly.

Sebastian laughed to himself at his irritated and bewildered master. "Shall you be retiring as well, Young Master?"

"Fine," was Ciel's simple reply as his rose and headed back down those long halls to his room.

* * *

Around midnight, Sebastian was wandering the halls of Jacquetta's manor house. Before he had fallen asleep, Ciel had ordered Sebastian to see if he could find any form of information on the premises. As Sebastian looked out the window, he noticed that the storm had ceased. He decided to see what he could find outside.

The land around the manor was even more foreboding in the dim moonlight. Shadows of the dead trees cast all across the already eerie yard creating the appearance of goblins creeping across the yard. As Sebastian walked along he came upon a garden behind the mansion. It was quite unkempt, although it wasn't overgrown; the pathway was still clearly defined and the lawn was cut. There were vines growing everywhere and amongst the vines, in the few spaces left, grew wisteria, Himalayan blue poppies and roses of every color. At that moment, Sebastian felt that the garden was just as confused as the household that cared for it. Nearby, a spider was crawling on one of the roses.

Suddenly, something sharp cut his arm. Turning quickly, Sebastian noticed a figure standing nearby. It was a man standing in the shadows.

The man was tall and had light brown eyes. His long, brown hair was tied in a low ponytail and he was wearing a cloak.

The man took a step forward. He had a dagger in his hand.

"Who might you be?" Sebastian asked.

"Who indeed," the man smirked.

Sebastian frowned. "Well whatever business do you have here?"

"Is business all you're interested in? Let's have some fun, shall we?"

The man came at Sebastian with the dagger which Sebastian quickly deflected with his knives.

"You're quick," the man smiled. "I guess I shouldn't expect less from a demon."

Sebastian's eyes widened. This guy caught on quick!

But Sebastian was sensing a supernatural aura from this man as well. This place was full of the supernatural, it appeared.

Sebastian kicked the man into a nearby rosebush but the man got up quickly, was able to knock Sebastian to the ground and attempted to pound his fist into Sebastian. Sebastian rolled out the way and used vines to bind the man's hands. He then sent him flying into a nearby fountain with a harsh kick. The fountain crumbled on top of his opponent. It didn't take the man long to get up, though he was a bit scratched now. He still had the same smirk on his face. Sebastian awaited the next attack which came promptly. Sebastian found it quite easy to attack and overpower his opponent and he soon began to wonder why the man was even trying. Sebastian readied his knives for another attack when, suddenly, the man dropped his dagger. An evil gleam appeared in his eyes and he lurched at Sebastian with incredible speed.

Next thing Sebastian knew, his suit's sleeve was pinned to the ground with something sharp. The man grabbed Sebastian's other arm and forced him to the ground with incredible strength. Sebastian was taken completely off guard.

"Tsk, tsk," his adversary taunted. "Haughtiness comes before a fall."

Sebastian gritted his teeth. This guy was actually holding him down. He couldn't move at all!

"Well, I must be going now. It's been fun," the man got off Sebastian and smiled. "See you later, Sebastian Michaelis."

With this, the man disappeared into the nearby forest.

Sebastian sat up and pulled the sharp object out his suit's sleeve.

He looked at the object that now lay in the palm of his hand and saw that it was a dark grey feather.

Little did he know of the truth of the events that had previously taken place.

**_A/N: Okay, so thanks for reading! Please return for more! :D_**


	7. Conspiring Butler

**_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it._**

**+WARNING: The following chapters contain some spoilers for Kuroshitsuji II.+**

The next morning, Ciel awoke to the familiar sound of Sebastian calling him. There was really nothing else familiar about the setting though; He was still in Jacquetta's manor house. Ciel arose quickly.

"Did you find any information of use?" Ciel asked, as Sebastian dressed him.

"No Young Master," Sebastian replied. "Although something rather strange happened last night."

"Oh?"

"I was in the garden when a man appeared and began to fight me. He had a supernatural aura about him."

"All the servants in this mansion are of the occult, aren't they?"

"Yes."

Ciel sighed. This was the price of having a demon for a butler. That is, besides your soul.

Sebastian reached in his pocket and pulled out the feather from the previous night to show his master.

Ciel looked at the feather. "What's this?"

"It's what the man from last night left," Sebastian explained.

"And it means…?"

"I am not quite certain yet."

Ciel stood, as Sebastian had finished putting on his shoes.

"Speaking of things of the odd sort, something odd happened to me last night as well," Ciel said.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I had left my bedroom to relieve myself and-"

Ciel was cut off by a chuckle from Sebastian.

Ciel blushed. "That's completely normal!"

"Indeed, Young Master."

"Anyway, I was headed to the washroom and I must have taken a wrong turn. I somehow ended up in the servants' quarters. I noticed a dim light coming from Hadley's room and didn't have any time to wander needlessly so I (reluctantly) decided to ask him where the bathroom was located. But when I opened the door…"

"…What?"

Ciel blushed, recounting the incident. "Jacquetta was there. With Hadley. I think they were making out."

"Making out? Whatever gives you that idea?"

Sebastian looked like he was having fun now, putting his master in such an uncomfortable situation.

"What do you think?" Ciel replied, irked. "He was kissing her neck."

"Hmm," Sebastian said. "I suppose that confirms it. Although, that doesn't seem all so odd to me. I mean, most girls her age romance and what not."

Ciel groaned in annoyance. "Forget I even said anything! Let's go."

Sebastian just smiled. "Yes, Young Master."

With this, Sebastian followed Ciel down the hall.

After a quick breakfast, Ciel and Sebastian were ready for departure. Jacquetta and her servants came out to the front lawn to see them off.

"It's sad that you and Sebastian must go so soon, Ciel," Jacquetta said.

"Yes, it was quite fun to have you two around," Hadley chuckled.

The rest of the servants exchanged giggles and glances amongst each other.

"Yes, quite," Ciel ignored the servants. "But we must be getting back to the mansion now."

"True, we also have matters to attend to," Jacquetta smiled. "Farewell Ciel."

Ciel was caught off guard when the girl hugged him.

Hadley gave Sebastian a firm handshake. "I hope to see you again."

"The feeling's mutual," Sebastian replied.

With this Ciel and Sebastian left and headed back to the Phantomhive estate.

* * *

Now Jacquetta and her servants returned inside the manor house.

"Shall we be preparing to go, Young Miss?" Hadley asked.

"Yes," Jacquetta replied. "Sergio, you shall be staying with Bennett and Louise this time around. You'll need to tend to that business that needs to be taken care of."

"Yes, my lady," Sergio replied.

Jacquetta turned to Hadley. "Prepare the carriage Hadley. We must get going."

"Yes, milady," Hadley smiled.

Shortly afterward, Jacquetta and Hadley were on the road.

After a while, Jacquetta and Hadley reached their destination. It was a large, lavish estate, and it wasn't Jacquetta's first time being there. This was none other than the Trancy estate. Hadley knocked on the heavy door of the mansion; it didn't take long for someone to answer it.

Standing in the doorway was a black-clad butler with black hair and golden eyes.

He adjusted his glasses. "We've been expecting you, Miss Jacquetta Crawford."

His voice and his facial expression were serious and unemotional.

This was the demon butler of the mansion, Claude Faustus.

Hadley sighed and then gave his signature smirk. "Your face could scare any child Claude. I am so glad my Mistress doesn't scare easily."

Claude ignored Hadley's comment. Instead he said, "Right this way."

He led Jacquetta and Hadley through the gold and red interior of the Trancy mansion.

As they walked they were greeted by the maid, gardener, chef and house steward. Claude led the guests into the entertaining room. In this room, on a red sofa sat a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and green vest with a maroon bowtie paired with short shorts, thigh-highs and heeled boots.

This boy was none other than the head of the Trancy Household, Alois Trancy.

Alois smiled in pleasure and hugged Jacquetta.

"Come Jacquetta," Alois said. "Claude just made tea and sweets."

Jacquetta followed Alois over to a wood and glass table that was exquisitely embroidered and sat in a red, cushioned chair opposite him.

"Well, well," Hadley said, as he watched Alois bite into a strawberry. "Aren't you just the little fiend? You and your butler surely love messing with people's heads."

"You're referring to what we arranged?" Alois asked. "The thing with Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Of course."

"That wasn't entirely my and Claude's doing and you know that. _They_ were much more interested and involved in it than we were."

"You're speaking of Curtis and Elliott, right?" Jacquetta inquired.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps.

"What of us?"

The group turned to see the maid, Hannah, leading a butler and his master into the room.

The master was a teenage boy with wavy, brunette hair and dark purple eyes. He wore a dark brown suit and shorts with a red bowtie. Draped over his shoulders was a red cape and on his head was a gold crown. Though still in the high classes of society, despite appearances this boy wasn't a prince or of any royal relations. His name was Curtis Applegarth.

Curtis's butler was a tall, attractive man with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. This was Elliott Ackerman.

Curtis stared at Alois intensely and then stomped his foot. "I said 'what of us?'"

"That your butler spent his night having a bloody good time with Sebastian," Alois smirked.

"Hmph! And a 'bloody' good time it was! _I_ got to watch, Alois Trancy. Surely your beloved Claude didn't let you watch."

"Now, now," Elliott said to his master with his unwavering smile. "You shouldn't be so competitive, my prince."

Even as Elliott said this he seemed to be naughtily enjoying himself.

Alois growled in exasperation; Jacquetta stayed silent, oblivious to the situation.

Alois and Curtis sometimes had a hard time getting along since they were quite similar. For example, both thought the world belonged to him.

As Curtis and Alois got into a quite heated discussion and Jacquetta innocently sipped her tea, their three butlers stood there in silence looking upon those who they were bonded to. They were privy to quite a many secrets hidden from the outside world. For one thing, those they served were clutching to reality by a mere thread; dangling inches above a pool of insanity.

**_A/N: Thank you for reading! :) I have finally added a small OC/picture database for this fic at the very bottom of my profile. Although it is relatively small at the moment, you may check it out. ^-^ Arigato~!_**


	8. His Butler, Irritated

**_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it._**

Hadley growled in annoyance as Claude pinned him to a wall. The golden-eyed butler's gaze was fixed on him; He would strike abruptly, as a spider attacks its prey. Hadley could see he was in quite a difficult spot, as Elliott was preparing an attack of his own and was locked on to the both of them. Elliott's ever present smirk was still on his face. Hadley scolded himself mentally for letting his guard down, as he could have easily had Claude in the same position he was in.

It hadn't been long since they had arrived at the mansion, and yet those three butlers were fighting already. Not because they were having an argument, but because their masters and mistress wished them too.

Alois, Curtis and Jacquetta took pleasure in watching their butlers spar; it was a favorite pastime of theirs. They were all currently in a section of Alois's garden.

Hadley hissed at Claude as he punched Claude off of himself and jumped out of the way of some of Elliott's sharp feathers. Claude slid out of the way himself. Those things were like daggers!

"Watch it!" Hadley growled.

"We're sparing, remember?" Elliott laughed, raining more feathers on Hadley.

Hadley cried out as a feather pierced his skin and his scarlet blood stained his suitcoat. "Ouch! Damn you Elliott!"

Hadley yelled again as Claude delivered a resounding kick to his side.

"Damn you too Claude!" he shouted. "Why are you two ganging up on me?"

"You talk too much," Claude replied, nonchalantly.

"What?"

Hadley punched Claude, who staggered backward.

"Are you trying to say I'm the most annoying one here?" Hadley asked. "Between Sir Smiles-A-Lot and you, Mister Poker Face, I'd think I'd be the least annoying."

Claude flipped out of the way of another blow from Hadley.

"So," Hadley said, exchanging a few blows (and words) with Elliott. "You fought with Sebastian Michaelis and won. How does that feel?"

"Oh, you surely know I didn't win it on my own," Elliott smirked.

"Of course. We all know Claude here rigged the match. Although I'm sure he would of rather humiliated Sebastian himself. Isn't that right Mister Poker Face? You sneaky spider. Using your webs and venom on poor Sebastian."

Claude didn't respond but instead started giving Hadley a sound beating.

"Ah, I think the Poker Face comments just started to bug him, now," Elliott grinned.

Claude then stopped suddenly, as if noticing something important. "…It's time for me to prepare lunch."

* * *

It wasn't much later when lunch was served.

To outsiders, the luncheon would look like a harmless meeting amongst a few young nobles. In reality, the three were scheming with their warped, tortured minds.

"This is annoying Alois!" Curtis was complaining.

Alois rolled his eyes. "How?"

"You are not succeeding at capturing this Ciel Phantomhive the least bit. It irks me! You're useless, Alois Trancy."

"Shut up, Curtis Applegarth. You're the one who made that little deal with me so just deal with it. My plan will work."

"But the longer it takes you the longer it takes for us to get our payment. Well while you take all your sweet little time, I think I'll have some fun this fine afternoon."

Curtis finished off his juice and signaled for Elliott to follow him.

Elliott came at once and draped his master's signature cape on the boy's shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alois sneered.

Curtis didn't respond. Instead he put a newspaper on the table. The headline read, "Murders of Noblewomen Startle the Populace".

"What of it?" Alois asked.

"According to the paper, the Queen is not pleased with this matter. Of course, I can understand why. Nonetheless, when something of this sought happens she calls select people of her choice to fix the problem. Since you, the Queen's Spider, were not called to fix this problem there's a high possibility…"

Alois got the idea. "Don't even think about it, Curtis."

"I'm not listening," Curtis said in a singsong. "Come Elliott, we haven't much time. We must make the proper preparations."

"Yes, My Prince," Elliott smiled.

Curtis and his butler left without another word.

Jacquetta looked on, seeming still oblivious to her surroundings. She was munching on a crumpet covered in blackberry jam.

"Do you suppose he is going to find Ciel?" she asked.

Alois frowned, irritated. "What do you think?"

Jacquetta finished her juice. "Let us follow him then. Come, come!"

* * *

Ciel watched the people in the city bustle about doing their daily business as he and Sebastian rode to a crime scene. Apparently, numerous noblewomen were being mysteriously murdered. No one was ever able to even catch a glimpse of the culprit therefore a list of suspects was nonexistent. A mindboggling mystery, it was, and that was exactly why Queen Victoria had sent her faithful Watchdog to solve the case.

Ciel had a enigmatic mystery of his own he was trying to solve. Before he had left Jacquetta's manor, she had hugged him. He didn't think much of it until, on the way back to the Phantomhive estate, he found a envelope in his pocket. He realized Jacquetta had slipped it into his pocket during the embrace. Inside was a list of child trafficking organizations. This made Ciel quite skeptical; this girl knew a lot about him.

"Young Master?" Sebastian's voice broke his thoughts. "Is something on your mind?"

"No, nothing," Ciel replied.

Shortly, they reached the crime scene.

The woman who had been murdered was named Aileen Adams and was a duchess. She had been stabbed to death around midnight on her doorstep, as she was returning home from a outing.

The key to finding the killer would be to find his motive, which might be quite difficult since this woman was well liked. Perhaps this was an act of jealously?

Ciel decided the best course of action was to find out the names of those who may have had a motive to kill her. Of course, this was quite tedious work and all of the leads eventually led straight to a dead end. Now, strangely enough, these leads were very few. Apparently, their investigation was timed wrong for they couldn't seem to find half of the people on the list of possible suspects they had compiled.

As the sun was setting, Ciel grew weary.

"What kind of killer is this?" Ciel huffed, as he and Sebastian headed back to the carriage. "How could a woman be killed so close to her home and no one witnessed it?"

"Perhaps we should stop for now and resume our investigation in the morning, Young Master," Sebastian suggested, seeing how tired Ciel looked.

"I suppose."

As Ciel was still speaking, a gust of wind came by and blew his hat off his head. Just as Sebastian moved to grab it, somebody else caught it.

A boy, a bit taller than Ciel, with wavy brunette hair and purple eyes was holding his hat in his gloved hands. He was wearing a dark brown suit and shorts. A cape was draped over his shoulders and a silver crown adorned his head.

"Is this yours?" he asked, handing Ciel his hat.

"Yes, thank you," Ciel replied taking his hat back from the boy.

Next to the boy was his butler, in a dark blue suit. He had brown hair and deep eyes that matched.

About this moment, Ciel noticed that Sebastian shot the boy's butler a glare. The boy's butler smirked at Sebastian, but nothing was said.

"You are Ciel Phantomhive, are you not?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Ciel answered, slowly, wondering what this boy could want.

"Oh good. It's ever so nice to meet you! I'm Curtis Applegarth. This is my butler, Elliott Ackerman."

Elliott bowed. "It's a pleasure."

Ciel was now quite confused. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, we were hoping we could help you solve the case," Curtis explained.

"Solve the case?" Ciel was dubious.

"Indeed. We have quite a bit of information that might be of use to you. Come to this address tomorrow at 8 a.m. Don't be late."

Now, the boy and his butler turned and left, leaving Sebastian and Ciel to stare in bewilderment.

* * *

Later on that night, Sebastian was standing by Ciel's bed speaking to him on the matter of trusting Curtis Applegarth. Ciel lay in his bed, listening to what Sebastian had to say.

"I'm not sure if you should trust this Curtis Applegarth," Sebastian said. "He seems slightly suspicious."

"Suspicious? Aren't most things we deal with 'suspicious,' Sebastian? Unnatural, if you will."

"Well, yes Young Master but-"

"Sebastian. You have a problem with that boy's butler, do you not?"

"A problem?"

"Yes. You were glaring at him awfully hard earlier."

Sebastian was silent for a moment.

Ciel was silent too, thinking for a while and then sat upright.

"Is he the same man?" Ciel asked, finally.

"Man?" Sebastian inquired.

"The one who was at Jacquetta's mansion."

"…Yes."

Ciel smirked.

"What, are you afraid of him?" he asked, mockingly. "Wait. Did you _lose_ to him?"

Sebastian went silent again and upon seeing this Ciel started to chuckle, humored. "You're being a sore loser Sebastian. All that matters is that the Queen gets what she wants."

Ciel then lay back down and turned over to sleep, contented.

"Yes, Young Master." Sebastian turned and left his master to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian wasn't the only one who was irked on that night.

Alois Trancy was stomping back and forth across his bedroom in his nightgown.

"I can't believe that bastard Curtis!" he complained. "He had already got his fun messing with their investigation. I should've walked right over and told him off!"

Jacquetta, whom Alois had insisted stay the night, was sitting in a chair nearby playing with one of her eerie dolls.

Hadley was brushing Jacquetta's long, dark hair. Claude had been attempting to brush his master's hair but had given up for the time being, as Alois wouldn't stop ranting.

"Alois," Jacquetta watched the boy complain. "What's wrong with Curtis inviting Ciel Phantomhive over to his mansion?"

"You know good and well that Curtis loves to mess with people, Jacquetta," Alois replied, hotly. "He could absolutely ruin everything."

Jacquetta frowned, pondering the matter as Hadley braided her hair into a long ponytail and fastened it with a black ribbon that matched her black nightgown.

"Maybe we should just go to Curtis's mansion too," Jacquetta suggested.

Alois stopped pacing and pondered the thought for a moment. Then he clapped his hands together and bounced on his tip-toes.

"That's a great idea, Jacquetta!" he exclaimed, grabbing the girl by her hands and starting to dance around with her. "Brilliant! Let's have some fun with it, while we're at it!"

"Fun?" Jacquetta asked, as Alois spun her around. "What kind of fun? The polite kind of fun or the naughty kind?"

Alois plopped Jacquetta down on the bed and plopped down next to her, giggling.

"The naughty kind, of course, silly."

**_A/N: Thanks for reading everyone~! I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and just because Alois said "naughty" doesn't mean it's going to be perverted. Not in this case anyways, I don't think. LOL._**


	9. Regal Butler

_**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it.**_

The next morning Sebastian and Ciel left the Phantomhive estate and set off to do business with Curtis Applegarth. There was nothing truly remarkable about the ride there, unlike the ride to Jacquetta Crawford's manor, which Ciel remembered quite well. Ciel wondered if Curtis was somehow connected to Jacquetta and her servants. Ciel had a strong conviction that Curtis was, considering the fact that his butler, Elliott Ackerman, had been in Jacquetta's garden. He also wondered why this man would attack Sebastian but not substantially injure him. It was as if he was playing some sought of twisted game.

Sebastian was pondering as well. Whatever could this Curtis want from his master? Curtis was definitely an odd one, but, as his master had stated before, weren't they all?

Curtis's mansion was surprisingly elaborate. The lawn outside was lush and green and the hedges were cut perfectly. Some of the foliage had been cut into the shape of bears, cakes, toy soldiers and other childlike things. The cobblestone path led up to a castle-esque Victorian manor house with tall pillars and white stone. It was overall a grand but confusing appearance.

As they reached the door, a few servants came out to greet them and ushered them inside. Ciel immediately took notice that these servants were extremely quiet and usually refused to make eye contact. He found this rather odd, but ignored it since it didn't pertain to the business that needed to be taken care of.

The interior of Curtis's manor house was done in hues of white, grey and silver plus some royal blue.

At this time a maid greeted them. She had long, straight, black hair and deep grey eyes that were piercing.

"You must be Mister Ciel Phantomhive and Mister Sebastian Michaelis," she said, in her quiet, dark but cordial voice. "I am Sofia, Curtis Applegarth's maid. My Master has been expecting you. I will take you to him now."

She gave a quick bow and led Sebastian and Ciel up the stairs. They couldn't help but notice the expensive paintings lining the walls, the gaudy vases and the elaborate décor. Curtis seemed to have quite a thing for grandeur.

Sofia knocked on the double doors of Curtis's room. "Master, you have guests."

Elliott opened one of the doors at once and smiled when he saw Sebastian and Ciel.

"So you came," he said. "It is a great pleasure to have you here. My Master will be overjoyed. Please enter."

He opened the doors wide.

Ciel and Sebastian took notice to the fact that next to Elliott was a young man with hair as white as snow. His eyes were gray, like Sofia's, but much darker in hue. This person didn't speak but bowed quickly and rigidly, and then looked at his feet shyly, fidgeting.

Curtis's room was definitely not what Ciel expected it to be.

Gold, browns and white were the colors that decorated Curtis's room. The floor was dark wood and a white rug was in the center of the room. Curtis had an elaborate king-sized bed covered with a gold quilt and many colorful pillows. The thing that stood out most about his room was the large amount of toys all around; Toy soldiers, teddy bears, dolls, puppets, you name it.

Curtis himself lay on the floor, fiddling with a doll.

"My prince, your guests have arrived," Elliott said.

Curtis took notice of his guests and was on his feet at once.

"Ciel Phantomhive, welcome!" he grinned. "Please make yourself at home. Would you like some candy?"

Ciel flinched as Curtis thrust a piece of candy at him. He blinked, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Um, sure?" Ciel replied, taking the candy.

Curtis spun on his heel and laughed in a demented sought of pleasure.

"I'm so happy you came, Ciel," he said. "I'm so glad you came to play with me."

"'Play?'" Ciel asked. "We came about that information you were talking about. We still have a case to solve. If you have nothing of use to us we'll be taking our leave."

"No!" Curtis grasped the doll in his hand so hard it fractured.

Ciel and Sebastian stared in bewilderment at the boy who was now trembling with frustration.

"You can't leave," the Curtis growled through gritted teeth. "Not until you play with me."

Elliott put a hand on Curtis's shoulder. "Master, wait."

"No! Ciel Phantomhive can have all the information he wants on this case afterwards."

"Give me half of the information now and I'll stay," Ciel said, matter-of-factly.

Curtis pondered for a moment and then nodded to Elliott. Elliott nodded back and ordered Sofia to get the documents. Sofia left, returned in a few short minutes and gave Ciel the documents.

"The two people talked about in the documents are directly affiliated with the culprit," Curtis explained.

Ciel looked the documents over to make sure they were legitimate.

"Very well," he said. "Now, what is it you want from me?"

Curtis did nothing but grin in a deranged sought of way and take Ciel's hand in his own. "Let's have some fun."

Little did Curtis know that Jacquetta, Alois, and their butlers were sneaking into the manor house as they spoke.

* * *

Curtis was a very lively boy when he was happy. So lively that Ciel could barely keep up as Curtis dragged him on a tour of his manor house. Sebastian and Elliott followed behind the two of them.

Elliott chuckled lightly. "Your Master is so serious."

"And yours is quite…volatile, shall I say?" Sebastian replied.

Elliott laughed aloud now. "That's a good way to put it, I suppose."

"Shh!" Curtis said suddenly. "Listen! Do you hear that?"

Everyone became quiet and could hear the sound of a piano playing.

The melody was poignant but enthralling, and somehow tinged with darkness.

"Who's playing the piano?" Curtis asked. "It's sounds so pretty. Let's go see!"

Ciel sighed as Curtis began to drag him again, this time towards the sound. However, once they reached the entertaining room, the song was over and no one was there.

"How odd," Curtis remarked. "I suppose we missed them."

"Perhaps it was one of the servants, Master," Elliott said.

"Maybe. Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm hungry Elliott. Make me and our guests something good."

"Yes, my prince."

"Mister Sebastian," Curtis turned to the black-clad butler. "I want to taste something you make too."

Sebastian looked to his master for approval; Ciel nodded.

"Certainly," Sebastian said to Curtis. "It should not take long."

With this, the two butlers left.

Ciel took this opportunity to rest his tired feet and allowed himself to sink into one of Curtis's lavish chairs.

Curtis smiled, pleasured. "Are you tired Ciel?"

"Not really," Ciel lied. "I was just resting my feet for a moment."

Curtis sat on one of the arms of the lavish chair.

"Are you having fun, Ciel?" Curtis was fiddling with a miniature toy soldier that he seemed to like to keep in his pocket.

"Your manor is very nice, Curtis," Ciel replied.

"Really? You made me very happy by coming here. Most people never want to play with me."

Ciel looked at the dejected boy whose eyes clouded with sadness. For a moment, he seemed like a normal kid. A normal boy who was just looking for a companion to play with, but then, after that quick second, that all faded. The same deranged playfulness he always had hidden in his eyes returned.

Curtis smirked to himself suddenly and locked eyes with Ciel. "You're a very likable person. You know, I know quite a many people who would love to get their hands on you. And then of course, there's your dearest butler."

Ciel chuckled scornfully. "That's just a speculation-"

Ciel was cut off as Curtis grabbed his face in his hands.

"My, my!" Curtis said, his purple eyes flashing. "You _are_ quite attractive."

"Whatever do you think you are doing?" Ciel demanded, angrily.

"I'm just touching you. What's wrong with that? Oh, your hair smells nice, Ciel. It's so soft."

Ciel was practically struggling now.

"Is there something wrong with you?" he fumed.

"No," Curtis said, releasing Ciel. "I was just playing with you."

Ciel glared at Curtis who was looking awfully pleased with himself.

Suddenly, there was a large crash from upstairs.

Curtis growled in exasperation. "Whatever could that be?"

He grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged the weary boy up the stairs towards the sound in the hall.

The young man from before was sitting in the middle of the hall, on the floor with an utmost unhappy look on his face. All around him were the broken shards of one of Curtis's vases.

"My Master!" he cried. "Please forgive me! I didn't do this, it just happened on its own. Honest! I-!"

Curtis sighed. "Easy there Innes. I know you didn't do this. There's something really weird going on today. Hmmm, perhaps some creepy goblins are lurking around my mansion!"

"G-goblins?" Innes stuttered, twiddling his fingers nervously. "Oh goodness, that's not good, that's very bad! Very bad indeed!"

Curtis laughed aloud and grabbed Ciel by the hands. "Come on guys, let's go goblin hunting!"

Ciel thought this entire idea awfully foolish and childish, but in this situation, as far as being childish goes the "child" was Ciel himself.

**_A/N: Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter after the long wait. ^-^; I hope to have that character database updated very soon so check back often! :D_**


	10. Agile Butler

_**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it.**_

A little while later, Sebastian and Elliott returned to the entertainment room only to find that their masters were gone. The two of them were holding covered trays of hot food. Elliott, gave slight smirk and shake of his head upon noticing his Master's absence. "Oh dear."

Sebastian sighed. "Wherever have they gone off to now?"

"When my Master is in a playful mood, he rarely sits down, much less stays in one place for more than a few minutes."

Elliott took the tray of food from Sebastian and sat it on a nearby table.

"Sofia," he called. "Please take the food back to the dinning room and keep it hot for the Master and his guest. Come Sebastian, let us go find the Masters."

A "Yes sir" was heard as Sofia quickly came into the room and took the trays of food. Elliott then took a few steps but stopped short when he noticed Sebastian was preoccupied with something.

Elliott looked at him, puzzled. "Sebastian?"

"…How often do you dust in here?" Sebastian inquired.

"Dust? Everyday the entire mansion is cleaned top to bottom."

"That is what I presumed. So that includes the piano?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"It has cobwebs on it."

Elliott looked at the piano and saw that cobwebs were on the legs of the grand piano. He frowned, unhappy that such unsightly webs were polluting the beauty of his Master's favorite piano which he so meticulously cared for. Then, a smile steadily crept across his face as he made a sudden realization. He looked back at Sebastian and saw Sebastian's eyes flash menacingly for a second; his speculation was confirmed.

"Looks like we have more guests then I initially prepared for," Elliott grinned, evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Curtis was skipping down the bright halls of his mansion with Ciel and Innes in tow.

"Curtis, where are you taking us to?" Ciel asked, a bit wearily.

Curtis had much energy and was very imprudent, which made him a little hard to deal with.

"We're going to find the 'scary' creatures who have infiltrated my abode," Curtis replied, happily. "What's the matter Ciel Phantomhive? Are you scared?"

"Of course not," Ciel replied, with a slight chuckle.

He'd seen much worse than little goblins and the like. He supposed Curtis may have as well but he didn't know for sure.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, my Master?" Innes asked. "It could be dangerous and it would be very bad if Master were to be hurt."

"Nonsense Innes," Curtis said, grinning. "If these guests went so far as to come all the way here just to disrupt our evening, shouldn't we be kind enough to entertain them?"

Shortly afterwards they came to the grand ballroom. Pristine white mixed with regal blue hues covered the room, along with decorations made from crystal, making the entire room feel spacious, fresh and inviting. The three of them were alone in the room.

Ciel looked around at the elaborate decorations, splendid paintings, exotic vases and inviting potted plants feeling a bit impressed. Perhaps Elliott _was_ as good as Sebastian. Ciel found it hard to wrap his head around the thought of others who were as skilled as his butler.

Suddenly, an aromatic scent that he couldn't quite place drifted by his nose.

He felt himself getting lightheaded. The world around him was suddenly spinning and he could barely focus on anything. He could barely make out Innes, quickly covering his Master's nose with a cloth and he could barely see the shadows of a few people who stood out of his view. Then, he lost conciousness.

Shortly after this, the scent cleared and Innes let go of Curtis. "Sorry my prince, but the drug-!"

"I know," Curtis replied.

"If I held you too tight that was because I was trying to prevent from breathing in the drug myself and I buried my face in your cape so-!"

"I know already, Innes."

"Yes, of course. Sorry, my prince."

Suddenly, the clacking of shoes on the hard ballroom floor caught Curtis's attention.

Curtis and Innes turned to see Jacquetta and her butlers Hadley and Sergio.

Innes then jumped, startled, as he felt a presence behind him.

With a quick turn, Curtis could see Alois and Claude were standing behind him.

A smile spread across Curtis's face and then he began to clap.

"This is splendid," Curtis said, joyfully. "You've all made me so happy today! Just to think that you would all come to see me, how grand!"

"Ah," Jacquetta said to Alois. "You've made him quite happy."

Alois frowned. "I can see that. He's impossible."

Hadley rolled his eyes. He had come to the conclusion that the Young Masters and Mistress were all "impossible". He doubted it was possible that Ciel was actually tolerable; he probably had his own idiosyncrasies.

"Curtis," Alois was saying, frowning at the brunette boy. "Stop saying things that make people suspicious."

"Okie-dokie," Curtis smiled, still seeming awfully pleased, as he was now playing with and caressing the little toy soldier he had with him.

"And Ciel Phantomhive is not a toy. Are you even listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening. You shouldn't be upset; I was only trying to get your attention."

Alois's eyebrows rose a bit.

Jacquetta giggled a little, to herself. "I supposed you would figure out that there were intruders in your manor, but I never suspected you would know it was us right away."

"There were cobwebs on my grand piano," Curtis replied, in a perturbed voice.

Alois frowned. "Claude's cobwebs were way too small to notice."

Curtis's eyes narrowed. "Not on my piano."

Alois rolled his eyes.

Curtis smirked. "Well, well Alois. It seems I succeeded in capturing Ciel Phantomhive before you did."

"Well, you _had_," said Sergio.

Everyone else took notice to the fact that Sebastian was standing next to them now, holding his unconscious master in his arms, and he was _not_ happy.

About this moment, Elliott now appeared at his master's side as well.

Sebastian frowned. To think that these people would dare touch, much less harm his master made him quite perturbed. He looked between the young masters, Curtis and Alois, who had looks mixed between surprise and scorn. Claude was as emotionless, as usual, and Elliott still had his unwavering smile.

Hadley and Sergio were simply smirking.

But Jacquetta's eyes were lit with pleasure in a way that Sebastian had not seen before in this young girl.

"Are you unhappy Sebastian?" she asked, smiling in a rather deranged way.

It was as if the fact that he was displeased gave her so much pleasure.

As Sebastian pondered this, Curtis spoke up.

"I know!" he was saying. "Let's make this a game! Sebastian, see if you can escape my manor without being caught by us. If you can make it out of here with your Master you're free to go. But if you get caught, Ciel Phantomhive is ours."

Sebastian frowned.

This boy was insane!

"Really?" Alois said in both surprise and disbelief.

"So no one else gets a say in this?" Hadley asked.

"Nope!" Curtis said cheerily. "Ready, set, go!"

It only took Elliott two seconds to get over to Sebastian but Sebastian was able to jump out of the way in time.

"Elliott!" Curtis called. "I command you to catch Sebastian!"

"Yes, my Prince!" Elliott replied, grabbing a tieback from the nearby curtains and hurling it at Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed it with one hand and took off down the halls.

"This is going to be an interesting evening," he sighed.

Now Jacquetta was clapping her hands together in pleasure.

"Let's join in Hadley, Sergio," Jacquetta turned to her two butlers. "I order you to capture Sebastian and Ciel. But don't hurt them, since we did make that deal and all."

Hadley and Sergio bowed. "Yes my lady."

Alois looked at Claude.

"Get me Ciel, Claude," Alois grinned, bouncing on his tiptoes. "You can do whatever you want with Sebastian."

Claude nodded in understanding. "Yes, your highness."

Sebastian was annoyed at this point.

As he ran down the halls with his unconscious master, he thought about the perplexing, strange day so far.

It was odd, but not unexpected, that Jacquetta Crawford was affiliated with Curtis Applegarth, but whatever were Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy doing there? Sebastian supposed Jacquetta was working with Alois. Perhaps the both of them were associated with Curtis. So the real question was, whatever did they plan to do with his master?

Sebastian's thoughts were cut short as Hadley was now standing right in his path.

Sebastian stopped at once; Hadley was amazingly fast to be able to catch him and block his path.

"Your abilities are quite impressive, Hadley," Sebastian commended him.

"Why, thank you, Sebastian," Hadley smirked. "I'll be needing to take your master now."

Hadley came at Sebastian but Sebastian dodged quickly. He tried to get by Hadley but soon realized that was almost impossible with Hadley's speed.

This was getting tedious.

Sebastian used the tieback he had held on to, to tie Hadley's legs together. He then used that split second to make a dash for the exit.

Running swiftly, he finally reached the foyer, only to be stopped by the other servants of the household.

Now, Sebastian stopped short.

These were just normal servants, so why were they involved? Innes was amongst them, with a rather sinister but shallow look on his face.

Sebastian looked closer and made a realization.

"So these people are just your little puppets, are they?" he asked Innes.

"I create them to be real," Innes replied darkly. "They are people. They exist and yet they don't. I control their very existence and then dispose of them whenever the Master is done with them. But now, the Master wants Ciel Phantomhive so I must take him from you."

Sebastian smirked as Innes's minions came after him. "Now whyever would I give you my Master? If your master can't even treat his _toys_ properly, how much worse would he treat my Master?"

He dodged the array of makeshift weapons the servants were using: pans, cooking utensils, coat racks, and more.

Such as task, though, was easy for someone like Sebastian.

He kicked the servants out the way.

Now all he had to do was get out the door.

Then he noticed.

Hadley, Sergio, Elliott and Claude were right behind him.

This would probably prove to be easier said than done.

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for the update~! (I'm rhymin' and not even tryin'! XD) Thanks for reading. Can any of you figure out what Hadley, Sergio and Elliott are, I wonder? B) I am also finally updating the character gallery on my profile so check it out. :D Bye for now~! _**


	11. His Butler, Unforthcoming

_**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it.**_

Sebastian took a step backwards, wondering what would be the best way to go about the matter.

He was inches away from the door, inches away from saving his master, but a small problem was standing in his way. That problem was the bothersome servants of three persistent little brats.

Sebastian heard more footsteps and turned to see the maid from earlier-he recalled her name was Sofia-walking into the room with a large, sharp sword.

"This is quite far from fair, don't you believe?" Sebastian said, jokingly.

"Whoever said it was supposed to be fair Sebastian?" Hadley asked. "We only agreed not to hurt your master. That is all."

"True. Very well. I'll play your little game. But the Phantomhive household always plays to win."

Sebastian took his table knives that gleamed dangerously in his hands and got ready to strike when a voice pierced the silence.

Jacquetta was coming into the room now. "Wait."

"'Wait?'" Hadley looked at his mistress, bewildered. "Whyever so?"

Alois and Curtis were now standing next to the young noblewoman but seemed equally confused.

"Why are we waiting, Jacquetta?" Alois frowned.

"Let him go," Jacquetta replied.

Everyone stared in utter confusion (except for Claude, of course, who just raised his eyebrows).

Hadley began, "My lady, why are we letting him-"

Then, he stopped short. He looked his mistress straight in the eyes and understood. She had a disturbing, euphoric disposition to her.

"Ah," he said. "I see."

"Indeed!" Jacquetta said. "Don't you think it would be so much more fun if it didn't end so simply as this? That would be so droll and uninteresting. Something as satisfying as triumph and revenge should be carried out masterfully and extravagantly!"

Alois pondered this for a moment. Jacquetta did seem to be right. He should make his revenge more memorable and worthwhile.

"Fine," Alois said. "Let him go Claude."

Curtis sighed. "Oh well. Do as she says."

Innes backed away from the Sebastian.

"I apologize," he bowed. "You are free to go."

Sofia simply turned and left the room.

Sebastian glanced at the individuals in the room, glaring slightly, before leaving in a haste, lest that crazy girl change her mind again.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ciel came to.

He awoke to see the blur of the countryside passing by his eyes quickly. It felt as if he was floating on the air, swiftly but gently.

What was going on?

He realized he was being carried by someone.

"Sebastian?" he said, trying to regain his senses.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel with his usual smile, without slowing his pace. "So you've finally awoken, Young Master."

"What happened?"

"There was a small scuffle. Someone was trying to kidnap you again. But, it's no large matter. Curtis and his servants were unharmed. I've left the carriage, but don't worry yourself about that; I'll make sure it's taken care of promptly."

Ciel frowned. "How utterly ridiculous. It's foolish to go to such lengths due to greed when there is no way you could possibly win."

"Indeed, my lord."

Sebastian was quite displeased at this point, although he displayed this in no way. His Master's precious soul had been stolen from him once before already by Claude Faustus. Ciel didn't remember a thing of most of the time he had spent with Sebastian, nor the achievement of his revenge, making all the effort Sebastian had put into making his Master's soul perfect was completely nullified. He had to start from scratch and yet had to figure out how to find another object on which he could exact his Master's revenge. Judging by Jacquetta's actions and words, she knew about these factors. Sebastian knew he would have to be very careful around her. On the other hand, he had no idea how much or how little Curtis and Alois knew. Not to mention their own motives that they all had behind their actions. He would need to be very careful indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacquetta was happily scrawling something on a piece of paper, while resting on the divan in her sitting room.

Hadley was tidying up some odds and ends in the room at the time.

Occasionally, Hadley would her giggle or hum a bit. This was very unusual, for Jacquetta was commonly a quiet and sometimes even gloomy girl. He knew it must have something to do with something that had happened earlier.

"You seem to be in a good mood, milady," Hadley said.

"Oh, well of course," Jacquetta replied, still happily writing on the paper.

"May I ask what has the Young Miss in such high spirits?"

"Because."

Jacquetta finished writing a sentence and then gave small smile that was sought of odd and wistful. Hadley had never seen his mistress with a truly genuine smile. There was always something slightly..._off_ about her smiles. She looked up at her butler with those amber eyes of hers that were still lit with joyful insanity.

"Because, Hadley," she said, quietly. "It's just so profound. So marvelous. The way that an individual's emotions can be swayed, twisted and corrupted. No one can always be happy, or always smile, am I right? Sooner or later, we'll be all swallowed by darkness and pain! So, let me ask you, is there an end to the confusing and miring of a soul's path or are we forever entrapped in a twisted eternity?"

Hadley paused for a moment. "…I don't quite know, milady."

"Perhaps, we'll find out."

"Find out?"

"Indeed."

Jacquetta gave Hadley the paper she had been writing on.

On it were instructions to the servants of the household concerning plans for a large event she was going to hold.

"Milady?" Hadley looked at the paper confusedly.

"Come Hadley," Jacquetta grinned. "Let us watch these sinful lives unfold."

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you're having fun. :) Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. ^-^;_**


	12. His Butler, Chaperoning

_**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it.**_

After the incident at Curtis's manor, somebody solved the case of the murdered noblewomen. Once again, someone had beat Ciel and Sebastian to the punch and solved the case with no problem. Ciel wondered if Jacquetta had something to do with it. That girl was a true enigma, like a foreign chess piece on a English chess board. A piece that seems as it it would be utmostly useless, but yet is somehow very adept. She was very knowlageable and seemed to know much about him and Sebastian which, in turn, made him want to know more about her.

Only a week and a few days had passed when a letter arrived at the Phantomhive estate.

It was sealed inside a rather elaborate envelope. The envelope's pattern of thorns and roses that were the color of the darkest, bloodiest red swirled brilliantly across the envelope, yet, the envelope seemed so very dreary.

Ciel couldn't help but wonder aloud, "What is this?"

"What is what, Young Master?" Sebastian was bringing Ciel his tea.

"This is quite an odd envelope."

Sebastian glanced at the envelope and, immediately, one person came to his mind. But, perhaps, it would be better for him to keep his mouth shut...

Ciel observed that it was stamped with a seal that looked vaguely familiar.

"Isn't this the seal of the Crawford Household?" Ciel asked, unsealing the letter. "It's an invitation. An invitation to a masquerade ball at the Crawford estate."

"A masquerade ball?" Sebastian inquired, while pouring the tea. "How amusing."

"Quite," Ciel replied.

"Well, what shall you do Young Master?"

Ciel took a sip of his tea and smirked at Sebastian.

"We wouldn't want to get on her bad side now, would we?" Ciel asked. "After all. She could prove to be useful."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

This ball was to take place at Jacquetta's mansion itself.

Ciel wondered if anyone would actually show up, considering how secluded Jacquetta's manor house was. Now here was his next question: Why was a girl who so secluded herself having a masquerade ball? Why now? Moreover, who would be coming and what kind of people would they be?

Ciel pictured groups of outlandish personas socializing and laughing at jokes that would just simply mystify him, or any "normal" person for that matter. He knew that if they were anything like Jacquetta herself, no form of carefully learned etiquette would be sufficient or even appropiate for the party. What kind of etiquette would you use with people like her?

Ciel shook himself from his haze of contemplation as someone asked him to lift his arm.

There was no time to ponder these matters, for he was currently being fitted for a suit by his seimstress, Nina Hopkins.

As Nina was working, she began chattering about her designs and clients. Ciel usually tuned this sought of thing out, but then something Nina said caught his attention.

"A day ago I was at this girl's manor," Nina was saying. "She was a very cute girl, about the Earl's age. She had these striking eyes of such an odd color. It was sought of a golden color; I suppose you might call it amber."

Amber eyes. There was only one girl Ciel knew whom had eyes like that.

Ciel listened, more intently now, although silently.

"I don't recall ever designing anything for this girl, as I think I would remember someone with eyes like hers," Nina continued. "But she insisted I design a dress for her. She said it was for a ball of some sought, and that she hadn't attended such an event in a long while so she wanted a dress worthy of the occassion."

_Now whyever was that?_ Ciel pondered. _What was the special occassion that would cause Jacquetta to host a masquerade ball now, if she hadn't in such a long time. Did she have a dislike of large, formal events, or did she wish to stay out of the spotlight? Did she have information to hide?_

As Ciel was thinking to himself, Sebastian probed for more info.

"It sounds like this event is important to this girl," Sebastian said.

"Oh," Nina said, as if remembering something. "I believe she said that there were some special guests coming. People she looked forward to seeing."

That was guests, with an _s_. Sebastian and Ciel couldn't help but wonder who these other guests were.

* * *

It wasn't long before the night of Jacquetta's masquerade ball arrived.

At dusk, Sebastian and Ciel set out from the Phantomhive estate.

The road to Jacquetta's house was even more ominous in appearance than before. The dead branches of the trees were making shadows like those of crippled fingers, once again. A screech owl was making its haunting call and the occasional bat shrieked when startled by the carriage passing by. The cool night breeze whispered amongst the leaves, telling stories of yesteryear. These kind of places were the kind that authors of fantasy novels imagined demons used as their playground, the kind of place that ghouls and goblins roamed in search of people to wreak their havoc on.

Regardless, as much as Ciel liked books, he didn't have time to immerse himself in foolish fantasies.

Of course, unless they were the fantasy he was already trapped in.

As the carriage pulled up to Jacquetta's manor, Ciel was suprised to see it had been elegantly decorated, although the effect was more perplexing than pleasant.

The appearance of the elegant ribbons drapped around the wall that surrounded Jacquetta's land; the bright, glowing lamps that lined the paths; and the extravagantly costumed guests who seemed to float across the lawn deeply contrasted with the dark, Gothic, almost uncanny look of Jacquetta's manor.

Ciel frowned, wondering what he should make of it and then gave up trying. He proceeded to put on his royal blue mask which matched his formal suit adorned with silver threads and heeled shoes. The mask gleamed like silk. Sebastian opened the door to the carriage, wearing a white mask and black, formal suit, for servants were allowed to attend this party alongside their masters and mistresses.

As Sebastian and Ciel walked to the door, they were immediately greeted by Louise and Bennett, both of who were dressed in quite becoming costumes and masks.

"So you came," Bennett smiled, and then did his usual sinister snickering. "How very spendid! The Young Miss will be elated!"

"'Elated.'" Ciel echoed. "Well that's an intense choice of words, wouldn't you think?"

"Not at all," Louise smiled. "You should go inside and mingle for now. The Mistress we be in the ballroom shortly."

Louise and Bennett bowed.

Sebastian and Ciel did as they were told and went into the manor house. They made their way through the crowd and into the ballroom. Ciel looked around the ballroom and noticed that the array of different people were just as odd as he had imagined. He could hear two young women babbling excitedly about the different kinds of sarcophoguses around the world. Another man was engaged in a lively conversation with another fellow about some fantastical legend that told of an elven community in a far off land which Ciel assumed probably only existed in the man's head.

Sebastian scanned the crowd as well but saw things in a different way than his master. He was able to quickly spot Elliott and a certain golden-eyed butler. They were both the epitome of 'trouble'.

Sebastian frowned as he had hoped they wouldn't be there, although he knew the possiblities of them attending were quite high. He also knew that their masters were almost certainly with them as well.

Suddenly, the murmur of the crowd quieted as a loud clapping sound pierced the air.

Hadley was standing at the top of the grand staircase that led to the upper level of the ballroom. Beside him was Jacquetta, dressed in an elaborate maroon and black dress and a black half-mask.

Hadley stood up straight, and grinned. "May I present my Mistress, Baroness Jacquetta Crawford."

Jacquetta curtsied while giving one of her peculiar smiles.

Ciel's eyes widened. "She's a baroness?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Well isn't that the surprise."

"Thank you all very much for coming," Jacquetta said courteously. "Especially since it's been so long since any large events such as this have been held in this old manor. I truly hope that all of you can forget your own identities for one night and truly throw yourselves into the lap of festivity and foolery! Make some new acquaintances and awaken another you!"

Everyone gave a cheer.

Jacquetta's eyes glimmered and she looked straight into Ciel's eyes from the top of the staircase. Ciel looked straight back into her eyes and wondered at that moment what he had gotten himself into.

**_A/N: Hello everyone! It's been so long! :o I've been busy lately and I had writer's block! Oh, what a combination! O-O But I hope you enjoyed what I came up with anyways! Thanks for reading! ;D_**


	13. Her Butlers, Unmasked

_**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it.**_

A deep, shuddersome, but brisk melody filled the sprightly ballroom. Many of the guests danced happily together, while others mingled and laughed.

Ciel stood off to the side as he sampled some hors d'oeuvres. Sebastian was standing next to him.

They noticed Jacquetta was sitting on a fainting couch, on the second level of the ballroom, observing all the guests, but not joining in on the festivities. Hadley stood by her side.

As usual, Ciel couldn't help but wonder why...

Ciel decided to ignore his curiosity and make use of this party. You could never have too many connections when you're a Phantomhive.

Thus, Ciel went off to mingle with the guests.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacquetta heard the sound of boots clacking against the hard floor. She glanced over and saw a pair of exquisite grey, ankle-high boots. They were paired with an expensive looking white suit, that was reminincent of something a prince might wear. A cape was draped over this person's shoulders and a gold and pearl mask covered his face. Jacquetta gave a slight smile, as she knew even without seeing his face that this was none other that Curtis Applegarth.

By his side stood Elliott Ackerman in a dark grey suit and a white mask, his signature smile still plastered on his face.

"I thought it was about time you made your appearance, Curtis," Jacquetta said, kindly. "I was wondering what was keeping you."

"A young woman was complementing my cape," Curtis said, proudly fingering his prized possesion. "I couldn't possibly ignore someone who recognizes my greatness."

His cape made a rustling sound as he fingered it even more excitedly; he truly was like a child, a foolish little prince.

"So where is Alois?" Jacquetta asked.

Curtis frowned. "I don't know. Perhaps he's not coming."

"Oh yes, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Alois walked up behind Curtis.

"Alois," Curtis's violet eyes lit briefly behind his mask, but then he gave a scoffing look. "It took you long enough."

Curtis turned and then did a doubletake.

Claude stood silently in an all-black suit and gold mask, an outfit that contrasted heavily with his master's get up.

Alois was wearing a dramatic, purple, knee-length dress and brown, heeled boots with black stockings. A green hairpiece adorned his hair and a green and purple mask topped off the look.

"A-Alois!" Curtis gasped. "Whatever are you wearing?"

Alois grinned in a devilish, almost seductive manner and wiggled his finger back and forth in front of Curtis's face. "Ah-ah-ah. Tonight, call me Aloisia."

Alois gave a blissful laugh.

Jacquetta was now at Alois, touching his dress, her eyes shining brilliantly.

"I told you that you would look marvelous in this," she was running her hands down the seams of the dress and then proceeded to squeeze Alois's waist. "You have an alluring figure. Yes, yes, this outfit will be perfect for tonight..."

Alois and Jacquetta exchanged knowing glances.

Curtis frowned in confusion. "Okay, I'm missing something here. I can tell."

* * *

Ciel must have had a few too many drinks that night, as he felt his bladder would burst now. He had been _yearning_ to go to the men's room for what seemed like an eternity. There was some bothersome woman, whom Ciel could not remember the name of, chattering up a storm. She was talking so fast, she wasn't even giving the poor boy a chance to excuse himself. Sebastian was standing off to the side, looking classy and mysterious behind his white mask as the young women at the ball gawked and stared at him, blushing furiously. None would dare venture talk to him, but just stood at a distance and admired him. Ciel very much wished this harpy of a woman would just look at Sebastian so he could take care of some very urgent business.

Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore, the woman saw one of her friends and bid Ciel farewell.

The desperate boy promptly went over to his butler, trying his best not to cross his legs as he walked.

Sebastian took one glance at his master. "You look like you're in a bit of a hurry, Young Master."

"_So_ very much so," Ciel was flushed with frustration and embarrassment.

Sebastian smiled and said, "Down the hall, make a left, third door on the right."

Ciel turned, mustered up some strength, and hurried as dignified as he possibly could to the washroom.

A few minutes later, he had dealt with his predicament and proceeded to return to the ballroom.

There was only one problem: He seemed to have made a wrong turn.

He was in a dimly lit hallway, somewhere on the lower level of Jacquetta's manor house. Mysterious moonlight streamed in through the windows, that you could see nothing out of but eerie fog.

Ciel frowned.

He had done this once before already. This was no time for deja vu.

Suddenly, he heard a sound, almost like a scream. It sounded a bit muffled.

Ciel walked slowly towards the noise.

There in the candlelit hallway stood Sergio.

Sergio stood with redish-pink wings that looked like the sunset and his nails had become very long, like claws. His eyes glinted darkly as he stood in front of a man wearing a suit and a mask, who was probably a party guest. The man lay by the window, blood gleaming bright and red on his suit. Sergio lifted his hand and Ciel could see Sergio's claw-like nails dripping with blood. Ciel turned and hurried back down the hall as Sergio closed in on the man. Ciel didn't want to be seen by Sergio, lest he do what he was about to do that man to him. Ciel hurried down another hall, which seemed endless, and then came upon two other figures in the darkness.

It was Hadley, and he was with a comely young woman. One of his hands was on the small of her delicate back, the other around her slender shoulders, his lips pressed to her neck.

Ciel gasped slightly, blushing a little.

How displeasing! While his Mistress, who was supposed to be hosting the event, sat idly upstairs, and Sergio was committing murder down the hall, Hadley was romancing with the ladies.

Ciel was about to try to find his way back to the ballroom, when he noticed how limp the young woman seemed. She was becoming paler by the second, but Hadley was unmoving. Something red ran down Hadley's chin.

Ciel felt himself tense.

Hadley released the woman, and she fell back, against the wall, and slumped down to the floor where she lay, unmoving. Cold. Dead.

Hadley looked up, straight at Ciel. Blood dripped from his mouth.

Ciel backed up, but felt someone behind him. He turned to see Sergio, who's nails were still stained with blood.

Hadley took at few steps towards the young boy. He smiled widely, revealing long fangs that dripped with blood.

"What a naughty boy you are," Hadley licked the blood off his lips. "You cheated."

_**A/N: Hi people! It's been a while! So did any of you guess what Hadley and Sergio were before now? Hmm~? X) I hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for reading! :D**_


	14. His Butler, Mingling

_**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I DO own this fic and all the OCs in it.**_

_**A/N: When I read the reviews for the last chapter, I was initially surprised to find that many of you guys thought both Hadley AND Sergio were vampires. Then I reread it and I was like, 'Wow, I seriously didn't distinguish between the two of them that well...' Hadley is a vampire, but Sergio's not supposed to be. So here's the question: Do you know the REAL answer before reading the next paragraph? It's seriously a tough one. ;o**_

Just a few seconds ago, Ciel was trying to make his way back to the ballroom from the bathroom. Now, he was cornered by two bloodthristy creatures, in a dark hallway, with seemingly no possible means of escape.

Hadley stroked Ciel's young face with his long, black claws.

Ciel felt himself freeze up.

He had no idea what Hadley and Sergio wanted to do to him. Before he could even begin to think what to do, Sebastian was standing protectively in front of him.

"You seem to enjoy getting yourself into trouble, Young Master," Sebastian smiled.

"It took you long enough," Ciel scoffed.

"Now why are you acting so protective, Sebastian?" Hadley grinned. "I was only playing with the boy."

"So I take it you are vampires?" Sebastian asked the two men.

"You are partially correct."

"Partially?"

Sergio stepped forward. "Watashi wa kyuketsukide wa nai. Watashi wa yokai desu. Tengu desu."

Ciel looked at Sebastian in surprise and bewilderment. "Sebastian, what is he saying?"

"He's speaking Japanese," Sebastian replied. "And very fluently at that. He says he's not a vampire. He's a yokai. A tengu, to be exact."

"A tengu?"

"It's a powerful kind of monster-spirit that lives in Japan. Although he's awfully far from his homeland now."

Sergio smiled, and went back to speaking English. "I'm happy here in Britain with my Mistress."

"So, Sergio," Hadley began. "What shall we do with these two? They did cheat, after all."

"How can it be called cheating?" Ciel frowned. "I didn't come down these halls intentionally."

"Even so, you still should have some sought of penalty," Sergio retorted, laughingly.

"We've got a bit of a mess to clean up," Hadley looked at the blood on the floor and on his clothes. "Sebastian, Ciel, would you keep our Mistress company?"

Ciel looked at the two creatures that stood before him.

"Fair enough," he agreed, firmly.

After all, he had a few things he wished to discuss with that Jacquetta.

* * *

When Ciel reached the ballroom, he was quite confused, as at least half of the guests were being ushered out. Was the party already ending? No, that couldn't be possible, as some of the guests were still in the room.

He looked around for Jacquetta.

He had planned beforehand to find Jacquetta post haste. He found her much sooner than he had expected, dancing on the ballroom floor with a girl. The girl had short blonde hair and a green and purple dress. Her face was hidden by her matching mask. Jacquetta seemed to be dancing the male part of the dance.

Ciel was confused at this point as to what he should now do. It might ruin his reputation if he interrupted the dance.

Just as he was pondering this matter, Jacquetta waltzed right over, along with her companion, to where he stood.

"Ciel Phantomhive," she greeted him. "It's quite the pleasure seeing you again. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Your ball is most impressive Jacquetta," he replied, courteously. "Why are some of the guests leaving?"

"Because."

Jacquetta smiled slightly.

Her companion smiled and a little giggle escaped her lips.

"The _real_ event is now about to begin," Jacquetta said, in a low voice.

After many of the guests had left, Jacquetta went to the middle of the floor. "Once again, I must thank you all, my very _special_ guests, for attending this event. Enjoy yourselves to the fullest!"

The remaining guests gave another cheer and the lights suddenly began to go out, one by one.

Ciel felt himself tense a bit, and secretly scolded himself in his mind for being vulnerable. He heard the ruffling of a dress and then felt something grab him in the darkness.

He gasped.

Slowly, the candles actually began to relight themselves. To make that even stranger, the flames themselves were now a bluish-purple in color, casting their eerie glow across the room.

Now Ciel could see once again, and saw that the girl who had been dancing with Jacquetta before was holding on to his arm.

She let go quickly. "I'm sorry. I don't like the dark very much."

Ciel nodded. "It's fine. I can understand why the dark might frighten you."

The girl smiled at Ciel.

Upon closer inspection Ciel could see that, under this girl's mask, her eyes were a striking aquamarine color.

"I'm Aloisia Faust," the girl spoke suddenly. "You're Ciel Phantomhive, right?"

"Ah, yes," Ciel replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, making friends, are we?" As if by magic, Jacquetta was at their side. "You should go mingle with the others too. You can all make lots of friends tonight. It's more free now, after all."

"'Free?'" Ciel asked.

"Indeed. During this part of the event, all the normal guests have been ushered out. All the guests that are left are _special_. Like me and you, Ciel."

Special? Did she mean these guests were all individuals associated with or of the occult?

Jacquetta continued. "Perhaps you should get dearest Sebastian to find himself someone to talk to. I'm sure there are others like him here. Where is he, anyway?"

Ciel looked around.

Where _had_ Sebastian gotten off too?

Ciel decided he shouldn't worry. After all, if he needed Sebastian, he could just call him.

He looked around. It was amazing how many people were still left at the party. He could place a few faces from other important events he had previously attended. He couldn't believe all these people were somehow involved in the occult. Some of these people were even _of_ the occult. It was both frightening and incredible at the same time...

* * *

Now that Ciel had stopped wondering where Sebastian had gotten off to, Sebastian was wondering how exactly he had ended up where he was himself.

He had simply been standing off to the side, watching his master from afar, when a slender woman came up to him, grabbed him by the arm, and whisked him off onto the ballroom floor before he could even think what had happened. Then he took a good look at his abductor, and saw that she was wearing a vivid red, floor length dress with a long split on the side. Long, red and black gloves covered her hands and red heels adorned her feet. She was wearing a black and red mask. He could just barely see her bright, almost frightening, eyes behind the mask. Even more noticeable was her long, silky red hair.

At this moment, which was now the present, Sebastian made a very disappointing realization. More disappointing than you could imagine. For he knew this person. It was _not_ a woman.

He frowned, almost irritated. "Grell, what are you doing?"

That familiar, almost creepy, toothy grin spread across Grell's face.

"How did you you know?" he asked. "I_ am_ wearing a mask after all. Do you pay that much attention to me, hmm?"

Sebastian completely ignored Grell and decided to do some information gathering.

He led Grell off the ballroom floor promptly.

"So," Sebastian began. "I'm presuming this is some sought of event for _individuals like us_, am I correct?"

"If you mean people involved with the preternatural, yes," Grell smiled, moving his body bloder to Sebastian's. "Jacquetta enjoys doing things like this. People like us intrigue her. She gets a real kick out of it. She always makes a point of it to enter the lives of people like that. Even by force."

"She actually knows you, as in personally?"

"You seem surprised. But yes, she does."

"How is that?"

"She knows quite a few reapers, actually. Probably because of Bennett."

"Bennett? The house steward?"

"He's an old friend of mine."

Sebastian made a realization. Bennett had the same green eyes as the redhead who was now practically pressing up against him, though Bennett's weren't as bright. Bennett was probably a reaper as well. Now whyever did Bennett not have a death scythe?

This Jacquetta, who attracted all soughts, was a strange one indeed; and possibly equally dangerous. He hoped this wasn't so.

He looked across the ballroom floor. He noticed Claude, standing off in the shadows.

He was watching something.

Sebastian followed Claude's line of sight, and noticed his Master was dancing with a girl with short, blonde hair. A girl who looked extremely similar to Alois Trancy.

Sebastian frowned.

It looked like he had a lot of work to do.

During all this, no one noticed a sole person standing off to the side. This person held a high amount of contempt for the young Masters and Mistress, plus their servants. This person, would prove to be more of a threat than anyone would have ever expected.

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for coming back to read my fic and thanks for the reviews. I had planned to put Grell in this fic later on but due to an anon review by someone called "I keep Ciel in my closet XP" I decided to add him in earlier. Oh, and, I hope my Japanese up there wasn't that crappy. I'm not that fluent in Japanese (yet) so there's bound to be an error up there... O-O; The next chapter is supposed to be "action-y" as my friend Yuki would say, so please stick around! ;) If you have any ideas, please leave a review. I may not use all the ideas, but I will certainly read your reviews and be thankful for you suggestions. :D So thanks again. Until next time.**_


End file.
